Turkish Love
by RegalRose.x
Summary: Reno is attracted to the new Turk and well shes not completley sure of her feelings for him. Can the redhead actually fall in love? RenoOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except from my character.

Well here is a new story from me, even though I've only done one chapter to my other one (I don't think I'll be doing anymore to that one….well not for a while anyway). This fic is mostly about the Turks but AVALANCE and the rest will be in it too. Sorry if I get some of the stuff wrong, I have not played the whole game (but I have watched Advent Children!). Anyway I'll let you read the first chapter now…I hope you enjoy…..

Oh and this ------ means a page break, but I'm sure you could've figured that out for yourself. XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Turkish Love**_

**_ Chapter One_**

It was 8:30 AM, Tseng was walking to his office, he had a cup off coffee in one hand and in the other there was an application form for a new Turk. He arrived at his office and put the paper in the hand his coffee was held in so that he could open the door, once he had opened the door he walked in not forgetting to close it afterward. After sitting down at his desk and taking a sip off his coffee he picked up the application form. On the top right corner there was a picture of a women, although it was only a picture of her top half. She had quite long, blonde, wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was quite light but it had a slight tan to it. _Hmm….Not bad………_ Tseng thought looking her over. _but is she Turk material…?…_After looking at the photo of her Tseng started reading the information.

**Name: **Katherine Clarkson

**Age: **22

**Gender: **F

**D.O.B: **27th March 1984

As he was reading on, his office door opened and Reno casually walked in.

"Hey boss, what's up?" He asked as he walked over to Tseng's desk and sat on the edge.

"Reno, how many times have I told you to knock before you come in?" Tseng asked, annoyed that Reno had disturbed him…..as he usually does at this time in the morning. Reno picked up a pencil and started twirling it between his fingers.

"……ummmm…….I'm not sure…I lost count quite a while ago…" He replied while tapping the pencil on the desk as he knew that Tseng found that very irritable.

"Reno, I was in the middle of something very important and I would prefer it if you would leave me now." Tseng sighed as he snatched the pencil away from Reno.

"Important?……sitting at your desk drinking decaf is important…?…." He was about to pick up another pencil when something caught his eye…or rather someone. He picked up the application form. "Hey who's this hot chick?"

"She may be the new Turk but I have to interview her first, now could you please give that back to me and leave?….oh and by the way I don't drink decaf" Tseng informed taking back the paper.

"She's the new Turk….?…..When does she st- " Reno was cut off as the door opened….once again and a women walked in. She had long, straight, red hair, deep red eyes and was wearing the Turk uniform. You could easily mistake her as a relative of Reno's. She stomped towards Reno not looking very happy as there was a huge frown on her face.

_Oh shit_ Reno thought as the women stomped towards them.

"Tara, what is it that you want? I don't have to start telling you to knock too, do I?" Tseng asked before taking another sip of his coffee. The women now identified as Tara looked at Reno angrily.

"He's been teasing me!" Tara said pointing at Reno while looking at him menacingly.

"And how is that?" Tseng asked. He'd been through this time after time, those two really are like brother and sister. "Well you know I'm a vegetarian, right?" Tseng nodded. "Well HE was sat there in front of me eating some chicken wings and then he started waving them in front of my face and saying stuff like 'ooohh look at the dead chicken' and he was trying to get me to eat some!" She explained with rage.

"I did no such thing." Reno said innocently.

"Yes you did! AND you went into my office and read my diary!" Tara continued on with her rage.

"I did? I think I'd remember doing something like that."

"You fucking did! I saw you with my own eyes! Just admit it!" She was now getting close to hitting him.

"Ok Tara , I think you should calm down. I don't doubt for a second that Reno did what you said he did, but I think you're overreacting a bit." Tseng stated.

"Now you see, I totally agree with that." Reno said.

"So you do admit it!" Tara shouted.

"Tara just calm down. I would like it if you two could leave now, as there is someone important coming here and I don't want you two disturbing us." Tseng explained as he sorted out some papers on his desk. Just as Tara was about to reply there was a knock at the door. "You see, there's someone with manners…. in!" The door opened and Rude walked in. "What is it Rude?" Rude stepped aside and a blonde women walked in. It was the women form the application sheet.

She was dressed smartly for the occasion, a short black skirt, but not too short so it looked sluty, a white, long sleeved blouse, and a black v-neck jumper. And as for shoes, she had strappy, black, high-heeled sandals on. Her hair was down and had been straightened and there was a black head band across the top of her head. She had a small black hand bag around her shoulder. "Ah Katherine is it?" Tseng took another sip of his coffee.

"..uh….I prefer….to be called Kat…..." Kat replied fiddling with her hair, she seemed a bit nervous and slightly shy.

"I see, well then……Kat…..you want to join the Turks, correct?" Tseng asked. Kat slowly nodded.

"Good!"

_Man I want a piece of that…_Reno thought checking out Kat.

"Well, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions before I can hire you, Reno, Tara and Rude could you leave us in privacy please?" Tseng asked. Rude nodded and walked out. Tara looked at Reno evilly before following Rude out of the room. Reno got off of the desk, then before going out of the room he winked at Kat.

"Now then Kat please take a seat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Reno was running down the corridor trying to catch up with Rude and Tara.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Rude stopped but Tara grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Uh…guys! Hello!" Reno tried to get their attention but Tara was just ignoring him. He eventually caught up with them and stopped to catch his breath, Rude stopped and then Tara took a deep sigh and stopped also.

"….Tara…..I'm…….sorry……." It pained Reno to say it, but he knows what women are like and she was not going to give up until he apologised.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that." Tara replied.

"No I really am…..you believe me…right Rude?" Rude stood there silently for a moment (as he usually does) and then nodded his head. "See?"

Tara looked at Rude evilly. "Well you're his best friend, of course he's gonna believe you!" She yelled. She was completely right though, Reno makes Rude believe _anything _he says.

Reno shrugged. "So? He still believes me. Which makes it two against one." He smirked. Tara looked like she could have steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh my god! I hate you sooo much!" She yelled and then stomped off.

Reno chuckled. "Man, I don't understand women sometimes." Rude nodded in agreement.

"And finally, why did you decide that you want to become a Turk?" Tseng asked Kat. They had been through a series of questions and this was the last one.

"Well….I heard that you were looking for a new Turk and uh I need some money…and well I think I have the skills, you know, fighting and that…and well….there's personal reasons too……" Kat replied hesitantly.

"I see…..and what might these be…?" Tseng asked.

"……uh…well I don't really want to say…If that's okay…"

"That is fine….I'm sure you have your reasons…..ahem…so anyway I am finished with you now. I have your contact details so when I have made my decision, I will ring you." Tseng explained as he stood up, Kat also stood and Tseng led her to the door.

"Uh when do you think you will have made your decision?" Kat asked.

"Well you are the last person, out of quite a few, to be interviewed. So it should be soon."

"Okay….uh…thank you…bye…." Kat gave a little wave and walked off down the corridor, Tseng closed the door and sat back down….He had a Turk to hire and now was the time to start thinking about who it was going to be…..Although he already had an idea of who it might be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat walked down the corridor, she thought the interview had gone quite well, but was now nervous about hearing his decision. She reached the Elevator and pushed the button waiting for it to come down. Kat searched though her bag looking for her lipstick, the elevator stopped and the door opened with a beep. Kat looked up from her bag and was surprised to see someone in the elevator.

It was Reno, he looked at Kat and his trademark smirk appeared on his face. _Ohh yes, this is my lucky day! _Reno thought in excitement.

Kat slowly walked in, "um….hi…" She said to Reno, she remembered seeing him in Tseng's office earlier.

Reno was planning on going to see Tseng to ask him about something, but now that Kat was in the elevator he decided on going down with her, he could always come back up afterwards anyway.

"Yo babe." He replied. He pushed the button to go down to the bottom floor.

Kat stood there and began looking for her lipstick again, she was trying not to make eye contact with Reno.

"So you're name is Kat, right?" Reno asked.

"Uh huh" Kat replied, she pulled out a tube of red lipstick and a small mirror and began to apply it to her lips.

"That's a sexy name, it suits you." Reno stated with a grin. Kat blushed madly, but tried to hide it. Although it didn't work as Reno was grinning even more.

"Uh…..t-thanks…." She slipped the tube of lipstick back in her bag, and stood quietly still trying to avoid eye contact with Reno.

"Anyway, my name's Reno, yo."

"It's…uh nice to meet you, Reno…."

"Ditto babe." Whenever Reno said the word "babe" it seemed to make Kat blush.

_Oh my god, how many floors are there in this building! I am seriously going to die in here. Oh god he's doing that smirk again…He looks so hot…No! He doesn't! I can't think about things like that!… _Kat was arguing with herself in her head. Reno was thinking of all the things they could do in this small space, but of course he could tell that Kat was not that kind of girl, but a man can dream, right?

There was an eerie silence. Reno looked at Kat again, her bright blue eyes were scanning the elevator but stopped when they reached Reno's glowing green eyes. The silence continued.

Until Reno decided to break it.

"So, you going home now?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

Kat gave a nod, still avoiding Reno's eyes.

There was silence again. Kat began to fidget under the gaze of Reno.

Reno opened his mouth to speak again but then the elevator suddenly came to a halt and the doors opened with a beep.

"Um…goodbye…" Kat quickly said, she gave a little wave and then rushed out. Reno stood there leaning against the wall, the doors closed and the elevator began moving up again. He was off to visit Tseng and make it clear who he wanted to become the next Turk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat quickly walked out of the Shinra building, shuffling her keys out of her bag. Reaching her car she unlocked the door and sat inside, taking one more look at the building in front of her and then driving off to her apartment with one thought in her head _'Oh…my…god…'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And there's my first chapter finished! I know it's not very exciting, but hopefully the next one will be XP.

Oh yeah, the character Tara belongs to the member 'Any-More-Cheese'.

Anyway thanks for reading, and please leave me a review!


End file.
